Quand nos remords viendront danser, que ferons-nous alors ?
by Sunday Morning - VUN
Summary: Ce soir, c'est comme Casablanca. Sauf qu'au piano c'est effectivement Q qui chante. Mi-figue mi-raisin, entre l'amertume de ces danses et la moquerie. James ne veut pas écouter bien, pour être sûr que Q chante les paroles vraies. Qu'il ne pleure pas ici sur leur amour comme sur un souvenir perdu, comme Casablanca. Nous aurons toujours Londres. Y pensait-il déjà ? Non, sans doute.


Bonjour/Bonsoirs à tous

Je vous laisse ce petit 00Q, parce que mes doigts boudent depuis des mois. Aujourd'hui, pas de drogue, d'alcoolisme décadent, autres addictions étranges, c'est très calme, et d'ailleurs, ça ne sert à rien du tout. Ah si, juste à reprendre cette HORRIBLE chanson qu'est _Et tu danse avec lui_ de Gérôme (c'est une honte je sais).

Rien ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer par la suite à travers les reviews, même si c'est juste pour dire que vous détestez _Et tu danse avec lui_.

* * *

 **Quand nos remords viendront danser, que ferons-nous alors ?**

.

 _My memories, those images of sensual pleasure_

 _Et que feras-tu, alors ?_

 _My blueberry night in the mood for love_

 _L'heure est venue, je crois, de retourner chez nous._

 _._

 _Relâche : Interruption dans un travail, un exercice. Repos, intermittence. Suspension momentanée des représentations._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ça commence étrangement cette soirée, James, assis à sa table. Dans un vieux café américain. Quelque part entre le coucher du soleil et l'heure bleue qui dure des heures, dans les pays du sud.

Dans un autre temps. Peut-être ce temps de jeunesse. Peut-être.

La mission est vague. Peut-être même que la mission est déjà finie, demain il quitte son hôtel.

Demain, il reprend l'avion.

Demain, il arrive à Londres.

La voix de Q à l'oreille semble lointaine.

Et il a hâte de rentrer. Retrouver ce regard sombre. Les mots acides et les doigts tendres. Leurs appartements et leurs beuveries. Les balades en voitures. Les concerts à demi-mots, au piano.

Mais ce soir, dans la chaleur brulante de cette ville du sud, dans ce faste des années 40 étrangères, c'est une jolie femme qui s'assoie à sa table.

Le serveur en livrée blanche avec Cognac ou Martini dans son ombre guète.

.

Une dernière soirée. Quelques mots échangés à peine à l'intercom. La voix de Q vraiment si lointaine et soufflée par le bruit alentour.

Les chansons s'effilent comme un collier de perles nacrées en touche douces et paresseuses sur le piano. De toutes les époques et de tous les pays, s'élèvent des airs oubliés et célèbres. Et James, ça le fait rêver, de l'âge d'or des arnaques et des espions, des résistants qu'il n'a pas connu. Il sait que c'est d'une tristesse inconnue ici. Parce que lui aussi, il espion, parce que ce n'est pas la même chose. Son sourire effacé et lointain suffit à la femme. Silencieuse aussi. Comme une femme qui aurait tout perdu, et il ne se rappelle pas si c'est la femme de la mission.

.

Il se lève pour danser avec cette demoiselle en chemisier de soie bleu marine. Celle-là même qui s'est assise à sa table.

Ils dansent près du piano, et l'air de cette chanson lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose. La guitare s'y mêle, et il se souvient.

 _Tu n'as jamais dansé_

 _Aussi bien que ce soir_

 _Je regarde briller_

 _Tes cheveux blonds dans le noir_

 _._

Et si s'élève _As Time Goes By_ , il ne dira rien. Non rien. Dans les mouvements gracieux des danseurs ce soir, des bruits de cartes, des tintements des boissons par les serveurs, il ne voit que la nostalgie et le regret, s'il peut dire. La sienne, ou celle du pianiste, cela il ne sait pas encore.

.

Ils dansent, et ils sont magnifiques. Cette femme et lui. L'intercom s'est tue depuis longtemps maintenant. James sourit mais le fond de ses yeux, eux, ne voient pas ce soir tel que ce soir. _Il nous restera toujours Londres_. C'est aux mots de Q qu'il pense. Ceux qu'il a lancés depuis le tarmac. A peine quelques instants entre deux missions. Sous la pluie battante de l'Angleterre. Les documents en mains et quelques mots, un sourire. Et personne n'a besoin de savoir que le pianiste lui ressemble suffisamment pour les confondre.

Les paroles de _Et tu danses avec lui_ , James n'est pas sûr de bien les comprendre. Et la voix, oh si proche, depuis que l'oreillette s'est éteinte, est comme celle de Q à son piano. Chaude et pleine de rondeur, grave et très très posée, comme ça. Un peu comme Elvis, ou Nat King Cole. Celle-là même qui charme, soigne ses blessures.

Peut-être qu'il rêve, peut-être qu'il veut simplement rêver.

.

 _Tu n'as jamais souris_

 _Si tendrement je crois_

 _Tu es la plus jolie_

 _Tu ne me regardes pas_

 _Et tu danses avec lui_

 _._

James ne sais pas si on parle de cette femme blonde, ou de lui. Ou du regard du pianiste sur cette femme.

Il ne veut pas savoir. Il ferme les yeux, c'est juste pour voir plus facilement Q dans la pénombre de la nuit, dans les draps blancs. Pour ne plus être vraiment là.

Il se laisse bercer par ce réconfort de l'entendre là, malgré, si, son regard flou et empreint de tristesse. Ça suffit. Oui, ça suffit. Tout ce qu'il voit, tout ce qu'il sent : Q est là, sous les paupières closes. Dans cette cascade de notes qui coule du piano. Comme transcendé.

.

 _La tête sur son épaule_

 _Tu fermes un peu les yeux_

 _C'est ton plus mauvis rôle_

 _Et tu danses avec lui_

 _Abandonnée heureuse_

 _Tu as toute la nuit_

 _Pour en être amoureuse_

 _._

Cette femme. Cette femme au chemisier sombre et au collier de perles. Aux cheveux blonds comme lui, aux poignets fins. Qui ne se doute pas, si Q est bien là dans ce café, qu'elle ne restera guère plus longtemps que jusqu'à la sortie du Night-Club au bras de James Bond. Il peut le jurer.

Il aime Q de toutes ses forces, veut-il croire. Pourtant il danse, il danse avec cette femme. Ce « elle » récurant dans les peurs de Q. Q qui semble rire de ce « elle », au grand jour (qui ne rit pas). Au grand jour car James Bond lui appartient. Les conquêtes de 007 n'ont qu'une nuit. Et il a toutes les nuits restantes. Mais comme toujours, oui toujours dans ces nuits-là, la nuit est traitre, et les doutes s'insinuent. La nuit avance et toujours Q a peur, même pour une nuit, que James ne revienne pas. C'est déjà arrivé. Il sait. Ils savent. Q n'a pas oublier malgré le pardon, et lors des nuits comme celle-ci, le parfum du souvenir est fort et cruel.

.

 _Je suis mal dans ma peau_

 _J'ai envie de partir_

 _Il y a toujours un slow_

 _Pour me voler son sourire_

 _._

James ne sais pas si tout cela est volontaire, si le pianiste ne se met pas aussi à nu par inadvertance, tant l'acharnement au piano est flagrant. _Le notti di Maggio._ Si Q chante un chant de détresse, si Q lui parle à lui. S'il parle à cette femme qu'il tient dans ses bras. L'incertitude le ronge, et ça fait mal.

Le pianiste semble mourir. Mourir d'un mal inconnu, d'une tristesse terrible dont on connait mal le nom. C'est ce plissement des yeux dans la mort qui confirme tous les soupçons que James ai pu un jour avoir sur la présence de Q ici ce soir comme pianiste. Ce regard qui brille comme une étoile sur le point de s'éteindre, qui étourdit James Bond plus tous les coups réunis qu'il a déjà reçu. Q meure dans le chant de la langue italienne. Cette langue qui claque et berce comme les vents chauds de la ville. Une fois le regard lancé, c'est fait. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. On ne peut plus dire que ça n'a pas eu lieu, comme on ne peut plus dire qu'il n'y a pas d'histoire entre ces deux hommes là. Et que l'un deux est sur le point de se perdre.

Si le jeu de cet homme, qui est définitivement Q, n'est plus vraiment un jeu. A qui ça fait mal de ne pas savoir. Ça lui fait mal que Q ne sache pas pour lui-même.

Et il est plein d'impuissance, et il est plein d'amertume. James rêve de cet homme magnifique, égale à ce qu'ils sont lorsqu'ils dansent, à en perdre la tête dans leurs appartements, dans les Night-Clubs, dans tous les instants. Qu'il ne peut pas avoir. Parce qu'ici, ils ne peuvent pas.

.

 _Et tu fleurtes avec lui_

 _Moi tout seul dans mon coin_

 _Je ne sais plus qui je suis_

 _Je ne me souviens plus de rien_

 _._

Dans les yeux de James, à ce moment-là, on voit les nuits passées, dans le noir. Il n'est plus vraiment là, il en est là où il a découvert un désir qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas avoir, pour Q. Dans le noir de cette chambre, c'est comme si c'était hier, maintenant. Cette nuit-là où les draps étaient d'un bleu presque noir. Dans ses yeux, on voit, on sent, quand de son corps il berce Q, quand la tendresse le prend et que ses gestes devienne si lent que Q chouine de la douleur de ce plaisir si grand.

Parce que lui, il se souvient ? Oui. Dans la mort de la nuit, il se souvient.

Tout le corps de James est en fait tendu vers Q, Q qui joue désespérément derrière le piano et chante avec cette douceur glissante des bordels. James veut le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer dix milles mots réconfortants. Sa joue glisse contre celle de la Lady et il est heureux que ses yeux soit hors de portée de cette femme. Car il sait que cette mort, ce souvenir de tendresse se voit à travers ses yeux, si pales, qu'ils ne peuvent le cacher, pas ça. Mais si son job est d'être une pute à temps partiel, il n'y peut pas grand-chose.

Et son cœur bat. Et il ne peut que lutter pour que ça ne finisse pas, jamais, Londres. Partout. Dans tous les bars de toutes les villes du monde. On dirait des amants séparés et pathétiques. C'est à ça qu'ils ressemblent. Q n'aurait pas dû être là, non, pas dû. Parce qu'ici, ils ne peuvent pas.

Quelque chose change dans la danse, et ça devient plus émotif, plus tendre. Lancinant presque on peut dire. Quelque chose et on dirait ceux qui dansent y mettent toute leurs âmes, comme ce blues qui nait des doigts de Q. Du frisson de sa peau aussi blanche que les touches du piano que James voit remonter le long de ses vertèbres. Tous ceux qui dansent, c'est en vrai juste James et Q qui se disent à se dire toutes les choses qu'on peut jamais se dire, avec les mots. Autour d'eux les gens continuent à danser ne s'aperçoivent de rien, vraiment.

Ils ne peuvent pas s'en apercevoir, ils ne savent rien de tout ça.

.

 _Et tu danses avec lui_

 _La tête sur son épaule_

 _Tu fermes un peu les yeux_

 _C'est ton plus mauvais rôle_

 _._

Et s'il écoute bien, oui, vraiment bien, il peut sentir l'amant délaissé toute la moquerie de cet amour qui ne viendra pas, des fois, la moquerie n'est plus vraiment là. De cet acte tant attendu dans le noir de la nuit, égal au noir des touches qui dansent. _Seras-tu là ?_ « Dis-moi que oui. Seras-tu là ? ».

Q s'est perdu quelque part entre les paroles de la chanson. Il vacille sur des kilomètres de brume, dans des régions étrangères à autres que ses doigts. James sait les questions que Q ne veut pas demander. C'est dans la furtivité des regards et dans la manière de garder James près de lui alors qu'il danse dans le café, qu'il noie dans les notes, dans ce regard. A délivrer des mots flottants et mouillés avec des intonations désespérées.

Et cette moquerie, depuis le premier jour, cette mauvaise foi. Parce qu'on se défend avec les armes que l'on a. Qui murmure, qui méprise, laide, James la voit aussi, dans le sourire en coin de ce pianiste aux doigts de fée.

.

 _Et tu danses avec lui_

 _Abandonnée heureuse_

 _Tu as toute la nuit_

 _Pour en être amoureuse_

 _Et tu danses avec lui_

 _._

Et s'il sourit, ça ne se voit pas.

Et s'il sourit à Q, ça ne se voit pas. Qui pourrait le voir d'autre qu'eux, dans cette ville du sud où les femmes sont des joyaux ? Q qui ferme les yeux, sous le bleu aigue-marine et la foi que lui accorde ce regard. _Are You Lonesome Tonight ?_

 _._

 _Et tu danses avec lui_

 _Et tu danses avec lui_

 _Et tu danses avec lui_

 _._

Les lampes sont déjà pour la plus part éteinte et le barman nettoie ses verres qu'ils dansent encore. Q attend, joue encore de ces mélodies tristes, de ce vieux jazz si cher à la Nouvelle-Orléans en passant par les horribles chants d'amour italiens. La pénombre est propice aux couples qui s'embrassent déjà. Les voilages blancs ont l'effet des draps de baldaquins et on rêve des chambres d'hôtels.

Les bras pressent paresseusement les corps, les hommes murmurent et les femmes soupirent et se déhanchent. « You kwon how I feel » _Feeling Good._

La lumière seule est sur le piano et le guitariste à sa gauche, terriblement égale. Ils sont comme seuls au monde dans cette lumière dorée, tamisée, de début de nuit. James, dans le noir ne regarde que lui, sa tête baissée et ses mains tremblantes.

.

 _Avec lui_

 _Lui_

 _._

Et si vous regardez bien le pianiste ce soir, regardez bien, c'est drôle, le pianiste, on dirait qu'il pleure. Il joue, et en même temps, il pleure.

« Nous aurons toujours Londres. »

Parce que James danse toujours, écoute les chuchotements de la femme, et la peur aux tripes jure qu'il ne la quittera pas cette nuit. Bien que la présence de Q soit maintenant indiscutable. A avoir exposé ses humeurs toute la soirée, James le connait trop bien et connait trop bien les doutes qui le torturent. L'amertume vient s'échouer sur ses lèvres, pour _Unchain My Heart_. James n'entend plus, n'en peut plus. _Je ne veux plus._ Parce qu'il ne sait toujours pas si Q parle de lui, ou de cette pauvre femme qu'il tient toujours entre ses bras.

Bien entendu que ça le déchire.

.

\- Embrasses-moi. Embrasses-moi, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

.

Et au détour d'une rue, dans la chaleur étouffante du soir propre à ces pays du sud, ils prendront l'avion pour rentrer sur Londres dans quelques heures. Les allées sont vides et ils ne peuvent pas se rassasier du contact de l'autre. Pas après ce soir. Non, pas après. Pas après avoir été si proche et pourtant, pourtant si séparés injustement par ce « devant » et ce « dans le background ». Personne ne danse avec les musiciens. Personne. Mais ils en sont là.

Peu importe les risques qu'ils prennent aujourd'hui : Londres, c'est demain, surtout.

.

 _Et tu danses avec lui_

 _._

Alors s'ils s'embrassent, dans cette ville du sud, s'ils dansent pour écraser leurs remords et vivre, personne ne les verra. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour effacer les doutes et les incertitudes.

.

Ils se retrouveront, le soir, dans un appartement londonien, à se murmurer des mots de miel et de pardon en souvenir de cette nuit ci.

« Gardes ces souvenirs, et oublie, oublie Casablanca » murmurera James à Q, offert et nu dans les draps blanc au lever du soleil. Ses mains se baladeront sur son corps, comme les longs doigts fins de Q se baladeront sur le sien. Tendrement lent à faire mal dans les yeux, et puis la tendresse. Il murmurera _How Deep Is The Ocean._ Et tout ira bien. « How much do I love you ?, I'll tell you no lie, How deep is the ocean ? ».

* * *

.

 **It's still the same old story**

 **A fight for love and glory**

 **A case of do or die**

 **The world will always welcome lovers**

 **As time goes by**

As time goes by – Interprètes multiples


End file.
